Simple
by LzL
Summary: [One-Shot] It all started out with a simple goodbye...


Simple

Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine… coughyetcough

This little plot came to me when I was talking to my friend about a certain someone…I guess I can give her credit for giving me part of the idea…(you know who you are)…

But anyways…enjoy!

* * *

It all started out with a simple goodbye…

* * *

Inuyasha was standing inside, against the wall of the school, talking to his best friend, Miroku. School had just ended and everyone was chatting, waiting and eager to go home. Out of nowhere, a girl walked passed them and said a casual goodbye to Inuyasha.

Miroku whistled. ''Who is she? She's hot!''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ''Miroku, you think every living female is hot. Anyways, I'm not sure, I think she's in the same grade as us though.''

''Not bad…'' Miroku said, with a perverted look on his face.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued their previous conversation.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and Miroku were standing at their same usual spot, chatting the same usual stuff. Again, when that girl passed them, she paused and said another casual goodbye to Inuyasha.

''I swear, that girl is hotter than any other girls I've seen.'' The perverted one said.

''Miroku, you said that to another girl five minutes ago.''

''Whatever…'' Miroku denied. ''Wonder what classes she has.''

''Well…she's in my English class.'' Inuyasha said casually.

''WHAT? Damn you…always getting all the hot girls in your classes.'' Miroku mumbled.

* * *

''Wonder if 'Hot Girl' will come by again?'' Miroku asked, on the third day.

''I dunno…'' Inuyasha replied lazily.

''Oh, oh…here she comes!''

Sure enough, the same girl passed by and waved at Inuyasha, with an innocent smile.

''Man, I NEED to know her name!'' Miroku said, still starring at the direction the 'Hot Girl' went.

''You want to know EVERY girl's names.''

''So?'' Miroku asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Then he looked at Inuyasha with a mischievous smirk. ''Say, Inuyasha, you said she's in your English class right?''

Inuyasha sighed. ''...It's Kagome.''

* * *

The same thing happened day after day, Kagome walking pass Miroku and Inuyasha, say bye to Inuyasha, Miroku makes a perverted comment, Inuyasha answers back.

After about 2 weeks of the same routine over and over again, Inuyasha found himself looking forward to Kagome's goodbyes. Each day after school, he would stand at the exact spot he stands everyday, chatting with Miroku, but at the same time looking for Kagome.

Today was no different.

Miroku and Inuyasha were standing right at their spot, talking about the same stuff. Kagome walks towards them with her same usual sweet smile and waved at Inuyasha with the same goodbye. Surprisingly, Inuyasha answered back to her and said bye. Kagome blushed as he replied her. Then she smiled and left.

''That was interesting.'' Miroku commented. ''You never said bye to her before.''

''What! I'm just being nice.'' Inuyasha replied, looking away.

''Sure…'' Miroku teased.

* * *

The next day, Kagome didn't stop to say bye.

Instead, she said...  
''Hi, Inuyasha!'' Kagome said cheerfully, when she approached the boys.

''Hey.'' Inuyasha replied.

''Hi! I'm Miroku, nice to meet you!'' Miroku hurriedly said, holding one hand out and the other reaching for her bottom.

Kagome smiled and moved beside Inuyasha. ''Nice to meet you too!''

''Damn.'' Miroku muttered under his breath, disappointed that he was unable to 'exercise' his hand.

Inuyasha smirked to himself, amused that Kagome was able to get away from Miroku's perverted hand.

Kagome started a conversation with Inuyasha and they kept talking till Kagome's mom came.

''Bye!'' Inuyasha said first.

Kagome smiled. ''See ya!''

* * *

As the weeks turned into months, the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grew more and more.

Everyday after school, Inuyasha and Miroku would be seen standing at their spot. But nowadays, an extra person would be standing there with them.

And everyday, Inuyasha would continue looking forward to after school, when Kagome would come to him, not to only say bye, but to stand beside him and join in the conversations between him and Miroku.

When it was time for Kagome to leave, she would say bye like she does everyday. But now, she also gives Inuyasha a hug before she goes.

Miroku would always complain about this, asking why he doesn't get a hug, but Kagome would always just smile sweetly and say a friendly bye.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing at his same usual spot again, waiting for Kagome.

''Hey!'' Kagome said happily, walking towards Inuyasha. ''Where's Miroku?''

''Oh, he's sick today.''

''Oh.''

Inuyasha started a conversation and they kept talking again, till Kagome's mom came to pick Kagome up.

Kagome said bye to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

Inuyasha returned the hug and said bye.

Kagome hesitated and leaned up and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheeks. She blushed, and then ran to her car.

Inuyasha was left standing there, with a pink shade seen across his cheeks.

That night, before Inuyasha went to bed, he realized that Kagome was always the one making the first moves. So he decided that the next day, he would do something new to her.

* * *

The next day, Miroku was sick again, and only Inuyasha and Kagome were seen in their usual spot.

When Kagome's mom came, Inuyasha didn't waste any time. He gave Kagome a hug and leaned down to give her a light peck on her lips. He pulled away and said bye.

Kagome blushed. ''What was that for?''

''Just doing something I've always wanted to do since the first time you said bye to me.''

''You know, my mom can wait a bit longer.'' Kagome said, as she leaned in towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned down towards Kagome. ''Well then, she'll have to wait for a long time.''

* * *

It all started out with a simple goodbye…but that's all you need to start something more.

* * *

Yay! Another one-shot done! There really isn't any plot to this, just wanted to write something... Hope you guys liked it.

Please review!


End file.
